Ironic Love
by Kirance
Summary: Who knew a stop sign could lead to such ironic circumstances? Shizaya.


**A/N: **Okay. I decided to try writing a fic for my favourite couple - Shizaya of course. I'm unhealthily obsessed with this pairing. xD

**Disclaimer:** Unfornuately I am not the owner of the amazing series Durarara or the even more amazing characters in said series. If I was... lets just say it would be yaoi. Shizaya yaoi. Mwahahaha.

* * *

**Today was a good day.**

At least that was what Shizuo thought, as he followed his employer, hands in pockets, and a cigarette clamped between two lips.

Yes, today he didn't have to use violence at all. The name "Heiwajima Shizuo" had been enough to get the people in debt to Tom to pay up. As the ghost of a smile started to work its way onto his features, an annoying voice cut through his reverie.

"Oh, hi, Shizu-chan!"

Fuck.

_The Flea._

Before Tom could face palm, Shizuo whipped around to face the object of his irritation, his teeth grinding together.

"Izaaaaaaaaaaaaayaaaaa-kun!"

And so the chase began.

It started normally; with Izaya mocking Shizuo, and Shizuo responding to his provoking and grating statements. As they passed streams of unknown faces, winding through various streets and clearing them of vending machines - courtesy of Shizuo - they came to a halt in a fairly empty parking lot.

Brandishing his weapon of choice; a stop sign of course, Shizuo threw back his arm and aimed it at the glinting red orbs belonging to the slender informant. It missed it's target and flew into the sky, seemingly lost into the heavens due to the endless strength of the man who threw it.

Shizuo_ tsk'd_ in disappointment.

He advanced towards Izaya, eventually getting close enough to grab his shirt and throw him to the ground, which he did. He straddled his waist, and pinned the slight body underneath him to the hard gravel below.

The brunet, however, seemed unperturbed.

"_Ne_, Shizu-chan, violence isn't always the answer you know. You're like violence personified. No, actually, more like irony personified. You hate violence, yet you're be the most violent beast in Ikebukuro. Even the _stop_ sign is ironic, considering you don't even have the mental strength, unlike _me_ of course, to _stop_."

"Flea**,**" Shizuo started to spit, "Shut up, or I will make what I am about to do to you much more painful than neccessar – mmf!"

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your perspective, a battered stop sign decided to begin it's descent at that very moment. Right onto Shizuos head.

And said stop sign also managed to make a certain blonde man clash lips with a certain brunet.

Since pain seemed to not make itself present in Shizuos brain, all coherent thoughts and emotions were wiped clean from his mind.

The only thing he could feel were those warm lips against his.

The only thing he could see were those wide, beautiful, gem like eyes staring at his in shock.

"Shizu -"

As Izaya opened his mouth to either make a startled accusation or begin an attempt of futile resistance, Shizuo's tongue took the opportunity to delve into that warm cavern. He traced around Izaya's mouth with his tongue, marvelling at the sensations, and tasting every inch of the informants tongue. A warmth began to envelop his heart, an unfamiliar feeling, as he had never made intimate contact with anyone before in his life for fear that he might hurt them.

Seconds passed, and slowly and tentatively, Izaya's tongue began to respond.

Their tongues twirled together, dancing, and applying pressure, making each other moan and lust for more, the heat of it all spreading through their veins. Their gentle kissing slowly started escalating into a fight for dominance; Shizuo sucking on Izaya's wet tongue, making Izaya moan, and Izaya intertwining his fingers into Shizuo's hair and pulling the soft locks towards him in an attempt to get somehow closer.

Shizuo broke away for air, gasping, and the sinking realization that he had, effectively, just **'**made out**'** with his _arch nemesis_ started to sink in.

He stared down at the man below him, with a mixture of shock and lust painted on his face.

Moments passed.

"Uhm,"

Izaya cleared his throat and gestured to the way Shizuo was still straddling him.

"Oh...Sorry,"

Another first; Shizuo apologising to Izaya.

He shook his head in an attempt to get logic back into his mind, as it had obviously clearly cruelly and abruptly abandoned him, and stood, backing away a few steps.

Izaya rose to his feet shakily, still feeling hot due to the the taste of Shizuo, which was a strange but pleasant mix of cigarettes and dark chocolate. They stood awkwardly for a few moments, shuffling feet, avoiding gazes, and trying to make the blush, which was threatening to make itself even more prominent.

Izaya delved his hand into his pocket and grasped the cold metal hilt of his knife; a contrast to the intense heat seeping through his veins. It seemed to be his only tie to reality at the moment, he mused, as he felt along it's serrated edge.

Izaya, always being the curious one, opened his mouth in an attempt to get rid of the cutting silence, because if it became any deeper then some cliché tumble-weed could threaten to pass them by.

"So, uhm , Shizu-chan, what now?" Izaya inwardly cursed at the way his voice wavered.

Shizuo stole a quick glance at Izaya's face, and then settled back to staring at his shoes.

"Well... I wouldn't, _uh_, mind another one."

Izaya's confusion was evident on his face.

"What?"

"An..._uhm_...,"

Another embarrassed glance.

"A kiss."

A Cheshire grin broke out onto the information broker's face, and he knew that the stop sign would be the start of something new and exciting.

Irony _indeed_.

* * *

**A/M: _!**** Ahh. And there you have it. My first fic. OTL ...Haha... *cowers in shame.* This was originally a fill on the meme but since I haven't posted any fics here I thought, hey, why not? I've probably made quite a few mistakes but I tried to proof read. I'm just... lazy xD**


End file.
